


no place for children

by WritingForFood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Captain Myung, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Set in Korea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: hana isn't immune to the aftermath of war. she knows the same goes for her meka squad. the awful memories repeat over and over in her head. so clearly, so vividly. hana knows, despite the struggle, there will always be something to keep them grounded. and maybe, just maybe, it would be each other.





	1. an injured bird

Hana knew more than anyone about the horrors of war. The endless nights spent jerking back and forth attempting to get an ounce of sleep only to end up back on the top of her mech making countless upgrades and repairs, that would only need upgrading and repairing once more in the future. The unpleasant, and definitely scarring memories didn't allow her any peace. They became something that she was forced to live with. Alongside her persona, of course. The World knew her as D.Va, the happy-go-lucky, competitive protector of Korea. The protection she gave Korea would never differ. She'd never abandon her homeland, but she wasn't happy. Of course she wasn't.

She remembers the worst night of it all. MEKA had proven a success against the Gwinshin and the offensive Omnics which proved a threat to the country, but they were only growing stronger and adapting to what Korea was doing. This meant until defeated permanently, MEKA was always on their toes changing their tactics and upgrading their mechs whilst dreading the day that Gwinshin rose to attack again. However, Hana reviews the night through her head like a broken record. It was the next suspected date for the attack of the Gwinshin, and Korea was correct. She recalls Captain Myung yelling orders through her headset, watching their mechs fly through a series of stormy clouds in the black sky. The mechs that were heading towards doom.

It wasn't the first time she'd been sent out in such harsh conditions, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Yet, it never stopped her from despising it. As they piloted their mechs, it was so silent. Not one of them said a word to each other, and until they set off, Myung remained the same. It was like that everytime. Never knowing when the day would arrive when five mechs would leave the station and return with four or less. The sheer thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

They formed a typical attack against the Gwinshin, staying formal as they did so. It was mandatory to use their codenames on the field, and it was unusual they ever broke the rules but that day ruled differently.

"I'm behind him, firing a barrage," she hears Casino call. Hana stares through the window of her mech as the omnic spins around in its stationary spot in the sea overlooking Korea. "It's distracted. D.Va, King. I need you on this."

"Got you!" King replies, cheerily. Ever the sweetheart.

"Action!" Hana calls in fake joy, following King's mech through the air as they spun around the head of the Gwinshin firing equal shots at his vitals. The eyes, of course, but the neck was also an important place to hit. Whilst this commenced, she noticed Overlord and D.Mon bellow them hovering at the sides of the omnic. She already knew Overlord had to stay still for his drones to plant themselves onto the body, yet couldn't help but question in her mind why her girlfriend had stopped with him. And why they'd both left the communication channel.

Casino changes position behind them, before helping them stun the head. The three of them fly lower when D.Mon clicks back into the channel. Through the gloomy and dark clouds and the repetitive lightning, Hana had lost sight of both D.Mon and Overlord. She cursed to herself, awaiting D.Mon to reply. "I'M HIT," she crackled out, the pain in her voice is clear and the sobbing is obvious. In the moment, Hana lets go of her controls, allowing her mech to float aimlessly in the air. "It got... Overlord. I tried to fly to get him but his mech was totalled, he fell... And..."

"AND?" Casino yelled through the comm, causing Hana to shake. She knew it'd startled King too.

"Casino, I'm so sorry, he hit the top of my mech. He fell... I can't see him," she whispered, just loud enough for the team to hear over the loud and voracious winds. Combined with the storm, it was too much. It was all a daze from there. Casino left the channel and removed himself from the mission before lowering to the ocean. It was obvious he was in search of his loved one. Hana couldn't blame him, but he knew Myung was going to go crazy. And if her anger was directed at Jae-Eun, then trouble was going to stir. D.Mon began sobbing as her mech weakly flew through the air. Hana snapped back into action. "Hana, baby... I'm so sorry. I love you _so_ much. Please forgive me."

There it was. The break. King noticed her first, ejecting from the mech as it flew rapidly into the air, vibrating incessantly. "HANA, GET DOWN NOW!"

Hana didn't have time to reply. Didn't have time to process the words clearly enough in her head to respond with anything. She knew she blacked out at that point. Whether it was from King pushing her mech out of the way of the falling Gwinshin as D.Mon's mech exploded against its head or from the thought of losing her lifelong girlfriend, she didn't know. They were so young. Yuna and Seung-Hwa both. Herself and Yuna were both eighteen, and Seung-Hwa's nineteenth was just last week.

There was no time to mourn, she felt King's hands wrap around her waist as he hijacked her mech. It was clear she wasn't going to make it out with assistance and was happy a friend was still active. He'd programmed Tokki to send itself back to base before pulling her into his own mech to fly back, the Singijeon. It was obvious that Kyung-Soo presumed his friends had died at that point. Hana couldn't blame him, just like she couldn't blame Jae-Eun for abandoning the mission or Yuna with her selfless act. She was proud of them, regardless of the consequences, and despite the fact that she didn't know where she was in the moment.

His mech landed safely at the station, and Hana remembers them both collapsing to the ground as it opened up. Kyung-Soo's glasses slid away and Hana couldn't stop herself from sobbing into his chest as he hushed her. Myung allowed them to mourn, noticing the health of each mech on her pad. Hana and Kyung-Soo were both a healthy green, whilst Jae-Eun was flashing red repeatedly. Yuna and Seung-Hwa were greyed out. She rubbed her forehead before checking the map. Jae-Eun was returning to base, but it wasn't clear if he'd make it. Immediately, Myung alerted the medical staff and awaited his arrival. Hoping he'd float through the air soon.

La Princesse Sereine flew like an injured bird out of the clouds. Myung cringed at the sight of it, yet squinted as it neared. Through the window sat both Yuna and Seung-Hwa in his lap, both unconscious. Jae-Eun showed no emotion on his face, and Myung feared that he was bringing corpses back to base and hoped for Korea he wasn't.

With a nasty halt, his mech crashed into a wall before opening up. By now, multiple doctors and beds were waiting. Hana and Kyung-Soo had weakly moved to see Jae-Eun. Myung stopped them despite the fists she felt landing against her arms and back. She was their Captain, and she didn't want them even more hurt by seeing the demises of her team. Both Yuna and Seung-Hwa were dripping wet in their mech suits, and bleeding heavily. Jae-Eun watched them both be ripped away from him, before being rolled off to who knows where. Just after being told they were alive. And for how long? Sleepily, his eyes glanced towards Myung, Hana and Kyung-Soo.

Myung allowed them to pass with reluctance, before sighing as the two shorter ones collapsed into the tallest one of the squad's chest. After a thought, she walked over and placed her arms around them, reassuring them with sweet words that everything would be okay. She might've only have been their Captain, but she sure as hell was their squad member.

* * *

Hana suppresses the memories as much as she can. She was getting better. Months had passed. Both Yuna and Seung-Hwa had been released from hospitals and Kyung-Soo had to forcibly restrict Jae-Eun from picking his boyfriend up in fear that he'd hurt his sides. Hana had covered Yuna's face with kisses the minute she stepped out of the bases hospital area. In front of everyone, of course. She also ignored her girlfriends blushing. Dae-Hyun had teased them all about being sappy, and Myung told him to go out into battle and think all of your loved ones had died which instantly shut him up. Kyung-Soo snorted.

They took the week off, with approval from Myung, allowing mechanics to get to work on their mechs. The team simultaneously agreed to stay out of the public spotlight for a while, taking their well earned time off at the MEKA base. She was in her room playing Starcraft, listening to Yuna rant about a dumb TV show which Hana couldn't stop laughing at whilst it distracted her game. Her door was wide open, and within her line of sight, she could see Jae-Eun playing with Seung-Hwa's hair whilst the other laid in his lap reading on the couch. Behind them was Kyung-Soo and Dae-Hyun battling out in some brawler game Hana was yet to try, Myung stood by telling them how awful they both were.

Suddenly, she felt Yuna's arms slide around her neck as her chin rested on Hana's head. Gently, she placed a kiss against it. "You're distracted. Normally, you kick ass at Starcraft."

"Well, if you weren't here I still could," Hana teases, rubbing Yuna's arms with her fingers. "You're a distraction!"

"Sure, _I'm_ the distraction," she giggles, swiftly taking a seat on Hana's lap before pecking her cheek. "Come on, bunny. What's really racking your brain?"

"I'm just glad everyone is okay," she murmurs after a few tense seconds, blinking rapidly to stop tears from falling. Slowly, her head falls into Yuna's chest. "I'm happy, Yuna. Happier than usual. Dae-Hyun and Myung both told me to ask for help, and I did. And still do. And. I feel better. I feel like I'm improving. I feel like I've improved much more than last time with the Gwinshin. It was when I thought I lost... You. It hit me there and then. I need to learn to not bottle all my emotions up."

"Hey," Yuna whispers in response, her fingertips tapping against Hana's chin to gain her attention. Hana looked up and was greeted with a forehead kiss. "I am so proud of you, Hana Song. And I want you to know what happened with the Gwinshin. What happened to me and Seung-Hwa. It won't ever happen, again, and I promise you that. What I said was true, baby. I love you. I'm not letting you off the hook so easily."

"Pfft," Hana scoffed but giggled as Yuna finished. "I love you too. I'm glad I can say that to someone like you," she responded, kissing the others neck softly. Yuna bit her lip at Hana's touch but stopped her quickly.

"Later, okay?" She winked, kissed her and hopped off her lap before leaving. Yuna stopped in her tracks for a moment, hovering by the door. "Again, Hana. It won't ever happen again."

And she was gone, and Hana could hear her calling Dae-Hyun and Kyung-Soo losers before hopping onto her beanie bag. Hana's heart beat quickly and she had to quit her game, roll her chair back and take a deep breath to concentrate. She knew her girlfriend was right, she always was, but this time it was different. That promise was big but Hana knew that it'd remain a promise and not be broken. They were a squad. A team. A family. They wouldn't allow it to happen again. She stood up, stretching as she did so and stopped in the same spot Yuna did before watching her family scream with each other in front of their large television screen.

Yeah, it was a little broken, badly stitched but filled with love. And as Hana joined them, claiming she was going to defeat them all in a new game, she knew despite her bad memories she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. illegal secret offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal writing is in the present, italics is memories/dreams/past scenes.

Yuna knew everything about her squad. Every quirk, action and detail. She knew Hana tapped her foot whenever she was hungry or thirsty. Jae-Eun would walk aimlessly around the base whenever he was angry or sad. Seung-Hwa refused to sleep until he knew everyone was safe on base. Kyung-Soo bit his lip whenever in an awkward situation. Dae-Hyun tapped his index fingers together when nervous or stressed. Captain Myung became infuriated when anything was off schedule. It was things she remembered that helped her help them. She knew her boundaries around the team and made sure to stay safe within them. However, today she was going to take charge.

_One night last week she felt awful. Herself and Hana had gone out on a date at some fancy restaurant Myung had recommended. Hana ordered wine, and one thing led to another, and they wound up getting a taxi to their hotel drunk. Yuna was soberer yet the tipsiness lingered. She entered the hotel with Hana's arm around her shoulder, assisting her in walking. It was rather empty, with only a few workers and no people whatsoever. They made it into the elevator and to the top floor without any hassle. Hana was asleep, so it made the job easier for Yuna. They left the elevator and walked down to their room to find their Jae-Eun and Dae-Hyun hovering over Seung-Hwa on the floor, besides their door._

_His knees were covering his puffy red face, as his arms locked his legs into place. It was obvious he was crying from the not so silent sobs. Jae-Eun was whispering sweet messages to him to try and persuade him to come back to their room. As the two girls stumbled into the hall, he looked up for the first time and ran up to them and enveloped them into a deep hug. Yuna checked her watch as she hugged back, noticing it was two in the morning. She cursed under her breath, realising Seung-Hwa was clearly worried about them._

_Dae-Hyun took Hana into their shared room allowing Yuna to talk with Seung-Hwa and Jae-Eun outside. "I'm sorry, Seung-Hwa. We were supposed to be back by eleven. I'm sorry we were so late. It's okay."_

_"I thought you'd gone missing or something..." He mumbled as his tears dried away. "You should have texted me, Yuna."_

_"I know, I know. We were drunk. I wasn't thinking right. It was wrong of me to not text beforehand. Come inside."_

_The hug separated as Jae-Eun held onto Seung-Hwa's hand, as the boy calmed down. She led them inside their room as Dae-Hyun put Hana to bed in their bedroom in the next room, making sure to cover her with a blanket and to not wake her up. Yuna, despite the alcohol in her system, was able to make the four of them coffee as they sat at the kitchen table the hotel offered. "Where's Myung and Kyung-Soo?"_

_"Myung has a load of calls to make about the something next week, Kyung-Soo hit the hay as soon we arrived. Hasn't woken up since," Jae-Eun smirked, causing Seung-Hwa to smile as they pressed their chairs together so the latter could lean against his taller boyfriend._

_"That boy can sleep like a brick, I tell you." Yuna snorted, pouring the coffee into mugs as she brought them over to the table on a plate. "What's the stress about next week?"_

Yuna felt a pair of knuckles knock at her bedroom door. She whistled to alert them they could enter. Myung opened up the door with a soft smile, an odd sight to see for Myung in the morning but it sure was a pleasant one. Yuna smiled in return, logging out of her computer to give Myung her full attention. The Captain revealed it was time for their meeting weekly squad meeting and Yuna gasped in realisation she was right. "Gah! Sorry, am I late?"

"No, come on! This one is important," she replied, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "Kept it a secret till now. But, once we leave the meeting room, you keep it a secret too. If this gets out, we're all done for."

Myung left. Yuna was left with an uneasy feeling as she slipped on her slippers before reluctantly following the woman. She had no idea what was about to happen, and the fear of the unknown always shook her. The halls felt empty as Myung led her to the conference room, seeming like the entire base was deserted. Not a good feeling. Inside sat the rest of her squad around a large table. They all looked bored, but as Myung entered, the snapped back into attention and straightened in their chairs. Yuna grinned slightly, before taking her seat next to Hana.

Myung sat at the head of the table. She coughed and used a remote to flash a white screen on the television at the other end of the room. With her watch, she tapped a few times and the television changed from white to a rotating circle with some text. 'Calling Zhou'. Myung remained silent as seconds past, and the squad mimicked her actions. Yuna wasn't sure if it was out of confusion or fear. Possibly both.

On the screen before they sat a woman in a sweater with her hair tied back, multiple bracelets covered her arm as she quickly sipped her coffee and set it down. Before greeting them, she called off screen for someone named "Winston" to allow them to know that she was contacting them. The squad heard this Winston yell back with an "okay" before she turned to greet them. "Hello, MEKA squad. I am Mei-Ling Zhou, former Climatologist for Overwatch. I was located in Ecopoint: Antartica before the fall of Overwatch. As you most definitely do not know, Overwatch has come back despite the restriction of the Petras Act."

Myung smiled and held her hands together, before saying hello to Mei and introducing herself and the squad. The squad sat stunned, sharing perplexed glances despite the woman being right in front of them. Yuna heard Dae-Hyun ask Kyung-Soo if this was legal, and she stifled a laugh.

"I know this may seem odd. It is odd. This is totally illegal. Which is very unfortunate," she began, a tinge of sadness in her voice as Myung finished. "But, we're coming back. Many ex-members have since died or gone underground when Overwatch fell. I am one of the few who survived, and managed to make it back to Gibraltar without any hassle. You may not have heard of me, but I'm sure you've heard of Lena Oxton, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Genji Shimada and Emre Sarioglu. All members who answered the call to reinstate Overwatch. In hope that it could reform back when it thrived in its golden age."

"That's all very good. The world has needed Overwatch after the whole Blackwatch thing... Why are you telling us?" Jae-Eun asked, a frown covering his face as he spoke. Mei opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. A while passed before she answered.

"Due to the small number of ex-members still around, Overwatch isn't strong enough to make itself aware to the public eye. Back when it was alive and well, it had thousands of members all over the globe. Now, we have around fifty. And with that fifty, we have a minority filling the agent's section. This has proven a problem. We cannot successfully complete missions," Mei sighed, tapping on her watch to bring a few pictures up around her. Her chair rolled back to make them clearer. "By my calculations, we'd need at least a few hundred to become as successful as we were before. So, inform, we must begin recruiting. MEKA sat near the top of mine and Winston's list for a while."

"Why? Why would we even consider joining a bunch of people making illegal actions under the guise of helping people?" Kyung-Soo argued, earning a glare from Myung and Hana.

"Because the enemy is at large!" Mei blurted, going red. She didn't mean to yell so she shook her head and mumbled a small apology as she did so. This caused an even larger glare to appear on Myung's face, directed at Kyung-Soo. Yuna sighed. She didn't want this to tear them apart. "Talon, Null Sector, Junkertown, Los Muertos. Causing chaos in peaceful countries that didn't ask for terror. Talon kills the innocent to bring some terrifying new world order. Null Sector causes destruction for the sake of destruction. Junkertown hosts an entire city full of criminals who cause havoc to Australia and surrounding countries. Los Muertos deals with weaponry, drugs and slaves to other countries. Think about what Overwatch could accomplish if the Petras Act was never made. Innocent lives could be saved, and terrorist attacks wouldn't be something people should worry about happening to them! The world is suffering, but we can make a difference. We need us now. More than ever. You saw the things we had accomplished. The impossibilites we had defeated, and the threats we had stopped. You allowed us then, why not allow us now? We need you. You're some of the best shots we've got. Are you with me?"

Mei's speech silenced the room and Yuna noticed the look of guilt covering Kyung-Soo's face. Even Myung didn't want to make eye contact with the woman who spoke the clear truth that no one else on the globe wanted to say. Yuna spotted her girlfriend along with Seung-Hwa and Jea-Eun looking away, not a word on their lips. Yuna did have something to say.

"I agree with you. Talon attacked Korea not so long ago. My girlfriend was heavily injured due to it," she replied, looking towards Mei. Yuna mentioning Hana made the latter blush. "Me and my family always stuck by Overwatch, because of the help it offered even if it was small. The Petras Act was a hasty reply to the small problems that crept up that could be solved if Overwatch was allowed to solve them. It collapsed in on itself, we all know that."

Mei bamed and nodded in agreement, and Myung looked stunned as Yuna carried on.

"I can't speak for my squad. I can't speak for MEKA or even Korea as a whole. But, I can speak for myself. If Overwatch needs more agents. Count me in. Put my name down on your agent list. Yuna goddamn Lee. I want to make this world better, not just Korea," she finished, leaning forward. Hana, in the heat of the moment, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Me too. Hana Song!"

"Seung-Hwa Shi!" The boy smiled as the two girls announced themselves. He was on board. Which, automatically, meant his boyfriend was too. They pretty much shared each other's thoughts.

"Jae-Eun Kwon."

"Dae-Hyun Young!"

"And Kyung-Soo Han!"

Myung looked around the table with a smile creeping up on her lips. The Captain noticed the climatologist's face light up as the team individually joined Overwatch. Of course, their recruitment had to be kept secret and their base had to be in Korea. But, Yuna knew that they'd reach an agreement to join Gibraltar once the Gwishin. Somehow, she also knew that Overwatch would be able to help with that too. "I suppose Captain Myung makes seven. You have yourself a deal, Zhou. Our squad will join Overwatch. But, you must offer assistance with our Omnic situation."

"Of course," Mei replied, instantly. "I am happy you've come on board. You're doing the right thing. I'll have Lindholm and Vaswani get in touch about the Gwishin. I know that is a trouble deeply affecting Korea. Hopefully, if we time it right, we'll be able to defeat it once and for all in the next attack. Lindholm was one of our top chief engineers back in the day and is responsible for the creation of a vary of Omnics and Titans. Vaswani is a former Vishkar member, who defected under the guise of retirement once she was contacted. They're our best shot at stopping this thing."

"Then we'll wait eagerly. Thank you, Mei. We hope to see you again!"

* * *

_Yuna's eyes fluttered open. She was staring through into the training room of the base. Myung sat behind her, sipping her coffee as she silently tapped away at her hologram computer. Out of the window which she stood before, she noticed Dae-Hyun sat next to Hana repairing something. Hana was doing weights. Stillness flooded the base despite the squad members all doing something to busy themselves. She noticed Jae-Eun and Seung-Hwa walk through into the training room, both dressed for training and holding hands._

_The girl couldn't help the smirk on her face as Hana and Dae-Hyun's faces lit up upon noticing them. The four of them spoke for a little bit, until the base began rumbling. Confused, Yuna fell to her knees and gripped her fingertips onto the window. She turned to see Myung make an attempt to run out the door but was pulled back by the odd force. Yuna reluctantly looked back at the other four, noticing a large Omnic rising from the sea outside the training room window. It began firing rapidly without stop, until..._

Yuna shot up and screamed. She felt Hana suddenly shake next to her, most likely out of fear. With panicked breath and a scared heartbeat, she got out of bed and gripped her desk, attempting to stifle the tears that wanted to escape. Hana frowned and followed her with a yawn, before leaning onto her shoulder. As much as Yuna hated it, Hana already knew what to do in situations like this. Yuna appreciated the help, but despised the fact she needed help whatsoever. She didn't suffer from panic attacks like Hana but had recurring nightmares that heavily messed up her sleeping pattern.

"It's okay, it's not real. Do you want to talk about it?" Hana asked, barely a whisper.

"...Yes," Yuna found herself answering.

"Come 'ere," she responded, taking a seat at the bed. Sighing, Yuna sat in her lap and hugged her tightly while allowing her head to fall into Hana's shoulder. "How bad was it?"

"It didn't _seem_ bad. I've had one like that before," he voice trembles yet the soft touch of Hana's hands stroking against her hair comforts her. Despite the small motion, she felt a little stronger at the moment. "It makes it seem like you're okay. Just a dream. And then it hits you. The base shook, Myung fell, you... You got shot."

Hana didn't speak but simply shushed and comforted her girlfriend as she shook into her body. Yuna thanked her for the silence, although she couldn't find the words and merely shoved herself more into the hug. Eventually, she fell back to sleep in Hana's arms. Hana put her to bed and placed the blanket over her, before exiting Yuna's room and entering the kitchen. Bound in slippers, shorts and a vest, it wasn't the best attire for how cold the base got at night. Surprisingly, she wasn't alone. Seung-Hwa sat at the counter, his palms covering a mug of what she presumed was coffee. He smiled at her. She smiled in response and poured herself a mug from the pot behind him.

Her eyes widened. Hot chocolate.

"Yuna have a bad dream?"

Hana nodded. "Jae-Eun too?"

"He was crying his eyes out. Always puts on a tough guy act, but he's so sad and tired. It hurts."

Hana sighed, hopping onto the counter next to him, kicking her feet back and forth. She questioned him on the time, and he revealed it was three in the morning. With a light groan, Hana told him she was going to just stay awake to which Seung-Hwa released a little giggle at. They sat for a good while without any words. No conversation, yet no interruption. The occasional sip at their mugs was the only noise they made. She felt Seung-Hwa's eyes on her after a little while and she met them in the vast darkness.

"It gets better, right? My separation problems, Yuna's nightmares, yours and Jae-Eun's panic attacks?"

"It does." Hana smiled, fully truthful. She was getting better. Yuna, too. If Seung-Hwa or Jae-Eun needed her, she'd be there in a flash. She let him lean into her shoulder. "It always gets better. Even if it sucks right now, it won't always. I promise you that."

Seung-Hwa beamed. "Thank you, Hana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this! The first chapter mainly focused around Hana, and although I did get a good feel of Yuna and Jae-Eun, I didn't get to use most of the team (for example Dae-Hyun and Captain Myung) so I'm going to continue this due to having a plan in mind! Thinking about incoporating some OC's, but may decide against it considering where I go.
> 
> P.S. Chapters should get longer from here on out!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea instantly after "Shooting Star" for a more angsty fic, and included Hana, Dae-Hyun and the rest of her squad plus her captain to flesh them out on how I would see them. Hana does have PTSD in this. I may continue this if it proves popular, or if more inspiration flows for me. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
